


The Argument

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hermaphrodite Yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Queen Amara of Upper and Lower Egypt just gave birth to her second born child but there is a little problem with the baby. Amara and her husband, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, start to argue over the baby's problem so the ten year old prince, Atemu, buts in to stop the fighting. What are they arguing over? What is the solution they come up with? Intersex Yami.





	The Argument

_Howdy, Everyone._

_Back for another one-shot, this time set in Ancient Egypt._

_I don't own YGO._

**_The Argument_ **

"Push," a young woman named Isis said from her position between Queen Amara's legs.

Amara is Queen of Upper and Lower Egypt and is nine months pregnant and about to deliver her second baby.

She already has a ten year old son but her husband managed to knock her up again.

Amara panted softly before she started to push again.

"That's good. Keep it coming," Isis said. "He's almost here."

"He damn well better be," Amara said as she stopped pushing, panting softly.

Isis cracked a smile slightly. "Alright, My Queen. You have to push," Isis said.

Amara sighed and started to push again.

She smiled happily as she relaxed, the baby finally having been born.

A soft cry sounded through the room and it made Amara very happy.

She had thought she would never hear that sound again after ten years with no other children.

"Is she healthy? Is she okay?" Amara asked worriedly.

"I'll just check him out. Do you want your husband in here while I check him?" Isis asked.

"Yes please," Amara said.

Isis nodded and signalled for a nurse made to get the Pharaoh while she walked over to a desk on the side of the room.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Amara's husband, entered the room a few moments later.

He instantly went to his wife and kissed her forehead, their 10 year old son standing by the door.

"How are you feeling, Habibi?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I'm okay. Is the baby alright?" Amara asked.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it," Aknamkanon said with a smile.

Amara smiled softly and pulled her husband down so he was sitting on the bed beside her.

Aknamkanon smiled when Amara leant against his chest.

"Is he a boy or girl?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I don't know," Amara replied with a shrug.

"That's because it isn't as simple as that. I'll let you choose the gender," Isis said as she walked over with the pale skinned baby that looked like their older son.

"What do you mean?" Aknamkanon asked as he watched Amara take the baby into her arms.

Amethyst eyes looked up at her.

"The baby has both sets of genitals. You may choose whether you want a little Princess or another little Prince," Isis replied with a smile before she walked off.

"I want a little girl," Amara said with a smile, thinking this was her last chance to have a Princess.

"No. He'll be raised as a little boy," Aknamkanon as he rubbed the baby's cheek.

"No. You have your boy and I want a girl so the baby will be my little Princess," Amara replied as she held her baby close.

"He won't be a princess. It will be good for my image if I have two boys," Aknamkanon said.

"You can shove that image up your ass. I want a girl," Amara replied with a light glare.

"Nope. He's more male than female so he will be a prince," Aknamkanon said.

"He is no more male than female and no more female than male so we pick and I say female," Amara said.

"Why the heck do you get to pick?" Aknamkanon.

"I get to pick because I made her," Amara replied.

"I made HIM too," Aknamkanon replied.

"I carried him so I get to pick," Amara replied.

Aknamkanon had to stop to think about how to reply to that one. "I'm Pharaoh and my word is law. The child is a boy. Let it be written," Aknamkanon said.

"Like hell. You try that and I'll put you on the throne for the next ten years," Amara replied with a glare.

"The throne? Forget that. I'll sleep with my harem if I have to. I'm having my baby boy," Aknamkanon replied.

"You try it and you'll find poison in your food. You can try again for your boy but I want my girl now. I've always wanted a girl," Amara said, looking down at the baby with a smile.

"I want a boy now. There is no guarantee that we will have another baby. Especially with you getting old," Aknamkanon said.

Amara turned to gape at Aknamkanon. "Seriously?" Amara asked.

"Seriously," Aknamkanon replied.

Amara growled and glared at her husband. "All the more reason for me to keep this baby as my daughter. You've got your son and I want my daughter," Amara said.

Atemu just looked between the two before he walked closer. "Mama? Papa?" Atemu asked softly.

The two turned to him.

"Yes, Son?" Aknamkanon asked.

"What are you fighting over?" Atemu asked.

"You're mean father wants to brand your sister as a boy," Amara replied.

"She is a boy," Aknamkanon said.

"You said she! I win!" Amara cheered.

The baby jumped slightly and started to cry.

Amara blushed lightly and instantly set about calming the baby down.

"Why is it such a big fight? Isn't it already determined?" Atemu asked.

"Not this time, Baby," Amara replied. "This baby is half and half."

Atemu blinked and nodded. "Can I hold baby?" Atemu asked.

"If you're gentle," Amara replied.

Atemu nodded and sat on the bed beside Amara, holding his arms out for the baby.

Amara gently handed the baby to Atemu.

"Yami's pretty," Atemu said with a smile.

"Yami?" Amara and Aknamkanon asked at the same time.

"That's baby's name. I named baby Yami," Atemu replied with a smile.

"I like that name," Amara said. "It would work for both a boy and a girl."

"I agree," Aknamkanon replied. "But we need to make it manlier for our son."

"No. It needs to be more feminine for our daughter," Amara said.

"Mama? Papa? Can I pick?" Atemu asked.

Amara and Aknamkanon turned to Atemu. "Maybe. What do you want the baby to be?" the two asked together.

"Just leave the baby as Yami. Don't give baby a gender. Let Yami choose when baby is ready," Atemu replied.

"Then what do we call him, except for Yami?" Aknamkanon asked.

Atemu looked thoughtful. "Call baby 'they' and 'them'," Atemu replied.

"Isn't that a bit weird?" Amara asked.

Atemu shrugged. "He, she, he and her would probably work too. I suppose it could depend on preference. It might be a bit confusing for Yami though," Atemu replied.

Amara and Aknamkanon looked at each other before they sighed.

"It's better than arguing," Amara said.

"And better than sleeping on the throne or being poisoned," Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu smiled and looked down at his new genderless baby. "Welcome to the world, Yami," Atemu whispered. "My special Sibling."

Amara smiled and pulled Atemu onto her lap, Aknamkanon hugging them all.

The next few years would really be interesting for the young family.

Aknamkanon refused to tell his people the gender of his newborn and people were confused by the whole 'he' and 'her' part since Amara and Aknamkanon called Yami different things.

Aknamkanon ordered that Yami's future tomb be made for both genders, as well as gender neutral.

On the birth register they wrote 'To be decided'.

**_The End_ **

_There ya go. My weird brain fart._

_I hope you liked it._


End file.
